edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Romero
Read, listen, or experience any of Nicky Romero’s interviews and you will hear one common phrase reiterate from the Dutchman’s mouth “Hard Work.” That core belief brought upon Nicky’s meteoric rise to international fame in a flourishing, yet oversaturated Electronic Dance Music market. At the age of 6, in the small town of Amerongen, Holland, Nicky Romero first discovered his innate talent for music as a drummer, specifically the snare, in his local marching band. From there, history unfolded in Nicky’s favor as he set himself on a course not only to fulfill his dreams of musical stardom, but as an all-encompassing DJ/Producer.To transition from song to song, possibly with some flair and effect is one piece of the puzzle, but at age 23 Nicky has proved himself not only behind the decks, but also in the studio. As a multifaceted musician, Romero’s daring productions have taken him into the studio with the likes of the worlds most sought after electronic and hip-hop acts like David Guetta, Tiesto, Avicii, Sydney Samson, Kelly Rowland, Eva Simmons, Usher, Madonna, and a mentorship under the famed Fedde Le Grand. Additionally, Romero has had his productions released under the industry’s most coveted labels such as Spinnin’, Fly Eye, Toolroom, Flamingo Musical Freedom, and Interscope. However, Romero’s hard work can be traced back to his first releases under the small independent label ‘Once Records’. From there, Romero began to churn out tracks, each with a unique, enticing, yet innovating sound that captured the world’s most discerning ears. A sound that breathes progressive, but as of lately adapts a more electro-acidic feel, Romero has proved he is as versatile as any of his counterparts. His remix of Green Velvet’s “Flash” seized the CDJs of DJs’ sets on nearly every festival circuit in 2011.Thus far, 2012 has been a year emblematic of a world’s top-tier DJ. Aside “Wild One Two”, the anthemic collaboration with David Guetta and Sia under the newly established record label Jack Back, Nicky has released countless other dance floor juggernauts such as “Toulouse”, “Generation 303”, and “Camorra”. Unlike like many other producers, each of Romero’s releases reasserts the claim that he is here to stay. After frequenting the festival circuit, such as Ultra in Miami and Energy in the Netherlands, Nicky is set to play at Electronic Zoo in New York, Tomorrowland in Belgium, and will continue his residency at the prestigious Marquee club in Las Vegas. Furthermore, on April 28th Nicky was invited to spin on Pete Tong’s legendary BBC1 for another edition of the Essential Mix, which was met with global praise. Looking forward, Romero’s relentlessness in the studio, earning him his eclectic and distinguishing sound, yields a new accolade few producers establish – a label of their own. Protocol, soon to be a major player in the vast EDM market will be under the guidance of Romero. As for future productions, we can look for collaborations with Axwell, NERVO, and Calvin Harris. Since 2009, Nicky has been in the spotlight, but as we enter a new stage of electronic dance music, where only the most versatile survive, we can bet Romero will be a respected leader as he takes EDM into its “Golden Age". Releases Sets 2019 *'Nicky Romero' - Mainstage, Ultra Music Festival Miami 2019 Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks es:Nicky Romero Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Dutch DJs Category:Dutch Producers Category:Label Owners